


conversation.

by pyroallerdyce



Series: (not at all spooky) skywalkers series [october writing challenge 2020] [18]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - 1980s, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/M, One Shot Collection, Prompt Fic, Short One Shot, Tumblr Prompt, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000, october writing challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27092785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyroallerdyce/pseuds/pyroallerdyce
Summary: There were times that Leia wanted to kill Han.  This was one of those times.It might have only been the middle of August, but things needed to be decided so that they were prepared for her parents’ Halloween party at the end of October.  It wasn’t just couples costumes that were necessary now.  It was family costumes.  The theme needed to be decided upon so Leia could get to work at finding or having made the best costumes for them to wear.And Han was not cooperating.or:  Leia's talking about a few things, but Han realizes that she's avoiding what she really needs to say.(these will really make little sense unless you read the whole series.)
Relationships: Leia Organa/Han Solo
Series: (not at all spooky) skywalkers series [october writing challenge 2020] [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947904
Kudos: 20
Collections: October Writing Challenge - 2020





	conversation.

**Author's Note:**

> attempt to break my writer's block day 18. this generation's stories are very hard. very, very hard.
> 
> um, this one has some sad elements in it but is NOWHERE near as sad as yesterday's luke/mara one was. I have no idea why I came up with this way of explaining why ben is the only heir of his generation, but I did. whatever, it is what it is at this point.
> 
> and as always, if you like what you read and you want to see more, please let me know via a comment or kudos or bookmark so that I know I'm not writing into a void. enjoy!
> 
> october 18: "On a scale of one to ten, how worried should I be?"

**1984**

There were times that Leia wanted to kill Han. This was one of those times.

It might have only been the middle of August, but things needed to be decided so that they were prepared for her parents’ Halloween party at the end of October. It wasn’t just couples costumes that were necessary now. It was family costumes. The theme needed to be decided upon so Leia could get to work at finding or having made the best costumes for them to wear.

And Han was not cooperating.

“Han,” she said firmly, “this is important.”

“Oh shut up! It’s not even Halloween yet,” Han said in response, and now Leia was enraged.

“Don’t you dare speak to me like that.”

“Like you haven’t told me to shut up nine billion times,” Han fired back. “You say it all the fucking time, Leia.”

“You can watch your language around your son as well,” Leia responded, trying her best to not scream at him. Limiting their fights when Ben was in earshot was important. “We need to decide upon a theme for costumes for my parents’ Halloween party.”

“Then you pick a theme,” Han said, picking up the papers in front of him. “I have lines to memorize.”

“Yes, flaunt the fact that you are working in front of me again,” Leia said bitterly. “Meanwhile, I have to keep turning down roles because someone has to look after your son.”

“We have discussed this many times, Leia.”

“Yeah, we have, and it was supposed to be that we traded off who was working, but no, you keep accepting roles as though I don’t care to work again.”

Han looked up at her. “Do you really expect me to say no to Lando? He’s demanding as fuck.”

“Language,” Leia admonished, looking over at where Ben was playing. “And yes, saying no to Lando is something that is possible. I have had to do it.”

“You have?” Han asked in surprise. “When?”

“He wanted me to be Hesione Hushabye in that production of _Heartbreak House_ that he was producing,” Leia said. “And I would have killed to play that role. You know that play is one of my favorites. But you had already agreed to be in _The Real Thing_ and so it wasn’t possible. And that is not the first time that has happened, though it was the only time it’s happened with Lando.”

Han set the papers down and turned to look at her fully. “Leia, I had no idea.”

“I know you had no idea, and it’s because you don’t discuss a thing with me. You just make decisions on your own that I then have to adapt to. You leave me with no choice ninety-five percent of the time.”

“Now, that is bullshit,” Han exclaimed, and Leia smacked him on the shoulder.

“Language,” she hissed. “And it is not. When was the last time we had a conversation about you taking a certain part, hm? It certainly hasn’t been since Ben was born, and he’s nearly two.”

Han sighed heavily. “Now that’s definitely not true. I have told you about every part I’ve taken ever since I decided to leave our run on _Best Little Whorehouse_.”

“Ah, there’s a key word there. Told. You’ve told me about everything. You have not talked to me about whether or not you should do it, or how it would fit in with my schedule, and despite your promise that we would take turns working so that one of us could always be with Ben and he wasn’t taken to my parents every night, you have not discussed taking a single one of these roles with me and have instead just done it, leaving me to be the young actress who disappeared from Broadway to take care of your child like a good little wife, and most likely destroying any chance of a career that I could have now because everyone will move on to the newest graduate from one of the drama schools.”

“Leia, you are a Tony Award-winning actress,” Han said seriously. “You will have a career.”

“I could be having one now,” Leia countered back before taking a deep breath. “Moving on. I was thinking about some sort of Disney characters but I’m not sure who. I can’t think of any who would work for all of us off the top of my head.”

Han looked at her for a moment before realizing that whatever this was about, it wasn’t about Leia’s career or Halloween costumes. “On a scale of one to ten, how worried should I be?”

“What?” Leia asked, giving him a confused look.

“What happened today that you’re not telling me? Whatever has prompted this argument is not my new role or Halloween costumes. So what is happening?”

Leia sighed and pulled out a chair, collapsing down into it before looking over at Ben. “Two things but they’re kind of the same thing.”

“And these things are?” Han prompted when Leia didn’t say anything.

“Mama mentioned again that she’d really love a granddaughter,” Leia said softly, “and before you say anything, yes, I know that I need to tell them that we’re only having one child because of all of the complications that I had during labor. But we were having lunch in the middle of a restaurant and it wasn’t the right place to have that conversation.”

“You’re telling them this weekend,” Han said seriously. 

“No, I’m not,” Leia responded, “and that goes to the second thing.”

“And what’s that?”

Leia took a deep breath. “We are the only ones who are going to be giving my parents a grandchild.”

Han sat there quietly. “When did Luke tell you?” he eventually said.

“As soon as they got home from the doctor,” Leia said, swallowing hard. “Mara has to have surgery, and well, it won’t be possible after that.”

Han reached out and took Leia’s hand. “I’m not going to let you endanger your health to give your mother a granddaughter. Ben needs you. I need you. So don’t even try to talk me into it.”

“I’m not going to,” Leia replied. “I just...my grandmother always told me that she was so glad there were two heirs of my generation because my father was the only one of his, and his father the same. ‘Skywalkers need to breed to survive,’ was one of the more ludicrous things she’d say to me when I was a teenager. I know my parents always thought that Luke and I would each have a couple of kids and all would be well. Now it’s not and it means that everything one day is going to fall on Ben.”

“That’s a long way away, so let’s not worry about that right now,” Han said, glancing over at Ben when he made a particularly loud shriek and smiling when he saw it was out of joy. “For now, we just keep him a happy boy who has no idea that he’s a Skywalker.”

“He’s a Solo,” Leia said, and Han squeezed her hand. “The Skywalker name is going to die with Luke. I think my mother might be more upset about that than not having any more grandchildren, to be honest. She might not have been born one, but carrying on the Skywalker lineage and traditions has grown to mean a lot to her over the years Dad sometimes says she takes being a Skywalker more seriously than he does on some things.”

“We should have given him your last name. I suppose we could always legally change it.”

Leia shook her head. “No. I am happy that he is a Solo, even if this is the situation that is unfolding now.” 

“Are you sure?” Han started but Leia cut him off.

“I need to talk about something else, which brings me back to what we were arguing about. We need a theme for our Halloween costumes, and I know it’s August but this is important.”

“Can I say something first?” Han asked, and Leia sighed.

“What?”

“Once my run on this play is over, I will stay home with Ben for however long you want and you can go back to acting because I know you miss it.”

Leia smiled and leaned over to kiss him. “I love you, Han.”

“I love you too, Leia,” Han said, kissing her again. “And we should go as Mickey and Minnie Mouse.”

Leia gave him a look. “And what exactly are we supposed to dress up our son as then? Don’t you dare say their dog.”

“No, not their dog. We can just dress him up as a mouse,” Han said simply, letting go of her hand and picking up his papers. “Just because there isn’t a Disney character that is Mickey and Minnie’s son doesn’t mean that he isn’t our little mouse.”

Leia stood up and kissed the top of Han’s head before walking away. “Learn your lines.”

“You’re welcome.”

“Shut up.”

“See? You tell me to shut up all the time!”

“Shut up.”


End file.
